February 14, 2014 Smackdown results
The February 14, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 11, 2014 at the Citizens Business Bank Arena in Ontario, California. Summary How did SmackDown show the love on Valentine's Day? Nine days before the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, the powerful Cesaro defanged The Viper, a Fatal 4-Way Match determined the new No. 1 contender to the Intercontinental Title and The Usos soared to new levels. In SmackDown's absolutely furious opening contest, three former World Champions – Daniel Bryan, Sheamus & Christian – stood united against The Shield. But, in the height of the all-out mayhem, The Celtic Warrior accidently hit his own partner with a Brogue Kick, sending Captain Charisma into la-la land. Roman Reigns then followed up with an earth-shattering Spear on the Irish Superstar, paving the way for United States Champion Dean Ambrose to pick up a huge Six-Man victory. When Zeb Colter approached SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero about giving Real American Jack Swagger an Intercontinental Title Match, the Queen Diva agreed to grant the request, if the former World Champion could win a Fatal 4-Way No. 1 Contender Match, pitting Swagger against Mark Henry, Kofi Kingston and Rey Mysterio. As Intercontinental Champion Big E joined the SmackDown announce team, waiting patiently to see who would challenge him at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, Swagger caught Kofi's Trouble in Paradise attempt in mid-air and forced The Wildcat to tap out to The Patriot Lock. WWE's resident happy/fun guy offered the Valentine's Day hopefuls in the WWE Universe a little bit of bad news. In the midst of out-of-control Eight-Man Tag Team bedlam, after Jimmy Uso leaped over the top turnbuckle and onto numerous opponents outside the ring, his brother Jey launched himself off the top rope to deliver a Splash to Road Dogg. The three-count that followed cemented a huge pinfall for the Samoan warriors over one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions! Seconds after Darren Young outsmarted the Intellectual Savior of the Masses with a quick roll-up victory, Titus O’Neil leaped from the SmackDown announce table and attacked his former partner. But his advantage did not last long, as Mr. No Days Off quickly turned the tables and once again ruined Titus’ expensive suit. When Santino Marella and Emma suddenly power-walked their way to ringside in the final moments of The Miz's match against Fandango, Summer Rae initiated an altercation with the approaching Diva. The commotion allowed Santino to hit Fandango with the Cobra through the ropes – without the referee seeing – setting up The Awesome One's Skull-Crushing Finale for the win. In a stunning SmackDown main event battle for the ages, Cesaro pinned WWE World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton with The Neutralizer, giving him an incredible non-title victory and, more importantly, extremely valuable momentum heading into the Elimination Chamber on Feb. 23. Cesaro pins the WWE World Heavyweight Champion As a result of the loss, The Viper is now 1-3 in matches against his Elimination Chamber opponents, as he prepares to face Sheamus Monday on Raw! Results ; ; *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Christian, Daniel Bryan & Sheamus (16:38) *Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Kofi Kingston and Mark Henry and Rey Mysterio in a Fatal Four Way Match Intercontinental Championship Number One Contender's Match (8:26) *Dark Match: Eva Marie defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Aksana) *The Brotherhood (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Curtis Axel, Ryback& The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & The Road Dogg)(11:37) *Darren Young defeated Damien Sandow (1:08) *The Miz defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (3:04) *Cesaro (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Randy Orton (13:14) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Shield v Christian, Daniel Bryan & Sheamus Smackdown Feb 14 1.jpg Smackdown Feb 14 2.jpg Smackdown Feb 14 3.jpg Smackdown Feb 14 4.jpg Smackdown Feb 14 5.jpg Smackdown Feb 14 6.jpg Smackdown Feb 14 7.jpg Smackdown Feb 14 8.jpg Smackdown Feb 14 9.jpg Jack Swagger v Kofi Kingston v Mark Henry v Rey Mysterio SD Feb 14 4.jpg SD Feb 14 1.jpg SD Feb 14 3.jpg SD Feb 14 2.jpg SD Feb 14 5.jpg SD Feb 14 6.jpg SD Feb 14 7.jpg SD Feb 14 8.jpg SD Feb 14 9.jpg Eva Marie v Alicia Fox Eva Marie Alicia Fox 1.jpg Eva Marie Alicia Fox 2.jpg Eva Marie Alicia Fox 3.jpg Eva Marie Alicia Fox 4.jpg Eva Marie Alicia Fox 5.jpg Eva Marie Alicia Fox 6.jpg Cody Rhodes, Goldust & The Usos v Curtis Axel, Ryback & New Age Outlaws Tag Feb 14 1.jpg Tag Feb 14 2.jpg Tag Feb 14 3.jpg Tag Feb 14 4.jpg Tag Feb 14 5.jpg Tag Feb 14 6.jpg Darren Young v Damien Sandow Sandow Young 1.jpg Sandow Young 2.jpg Sandow Young 3.jpg Sandow Young 4.jpg Sandow Young 5.jpg Sandow Young 6.jpg The Miz v Fandango Fandango Miz 1.jpg Fandango Miz 2.jpg Fandango Miz 3.jpg Fandango Miz 4.jpg Fandango Miz 9.jpg Fandango Miz 7.jpg Fandango Miz 5.jpg Fandango Miz 8.jpg Fandango Miz 6.jpg Cesaro v Randy Orton Cesaro Orton 1.jpg Cesaro Orton 2.jpg Cesaro Orton 3.jpg Cesaro Orton 4.jpg Cesaro Orton 5.jpg Cesaro Orton 6.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #756 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #756 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events